monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Yian Garuga
The Yian Garuga is a subspecies of the Yian Kut-Ku and the Blue Yian Kut-Ku. This wyvern is not only very different in physical aspects, but also very different in behavior, abilities and hunting strategies. Physically speaking, they are purple, have a body covered with spikes and have extremely hard shells. Their tail spikes are toxic enough that one tail swipe can poison you, and unlike the Kut-Ku, the Garuga is unaffected by Sonic Bombs, which can make hunting it a bit more difficult than the other Kut-Ku species. These creatures are very aggressive and seem to always be enraged. They are also much faster and can roar in a loud sonic "tune". It is not recommended to use traps on the Garuga unless it is ready for capture, as it will avoid the trap otherwise. If you need to temporarily stun it in the meantime, a Flash Bomb will suffice. It only avoids Pitfall Traps when in rage mode (this can be recognized by a little growl then firey smoke from the mouth). =Monster Hunter Freedom Glitch= To perform the Yian Garuga Glitch, get a single Spiderweb then accept the "Revenge of the Yian Garuga" quest. Once inside trade the spiderweb to the Elder to get a Special Mushroom. (You can also just gather a Special Mushroom from the spot near the Elder if you do not have a Spiderweb). Now you just wait until the time runs out and the game will think you won the quest. The next time you fight him, his health will already be substantially low, making it an easy win. (Note: This glitch has been tested in Monster Hunter Freedom and it DOES NOT work on MHF2. Although this does no type of improvement to your skill in fighting monsters, it can help new players get a good headstart in the game by acquiring its armor and weapons. Note: this glitch will only work if the chosen quest is 'Revenge of the Yian Garuga'; if it is 'The Rage of Yian Garuga' or any other Yian Garuga quest it will not work. =Battle= *Without ESP, your low-rank weapon will not pierce through the shell of the Yian Garuga. The only areas on its body that can be hit without bouncing is the head, wings and tail. **The head is the most sensitive area on their body. They are weakest to water-elemented weapons. *It is possible to damage the Garuga's ears during battle, allowing them to be obtained as a reward item. *Garuga's spiked tail can be cut off during battle for 1 carve. *Their wings, beak, and back can be cracked or broken for extra reward items. *It is also possible to dodge the Garuga's short screams. If timed perfectly with it's roar you can simply avoid it by rolling or by diving. *A little known fact is that every single time the Yian Garuga turns 3 times towards you to make an attack it has a 99% chance of doing a backflip attack. It, on rare occasions, will use its pecking attack. *In MHFU the Garuga has a several new attacks; a powerful lunging double-peck, and a sprint that can combo into a flip, triple-peck or a lunging double-peck. =Trivia= *In Monster Hunter Freedom, Yian Garuga was highly feared. In Monster Hunter Freedom 2, however, it was far weaker and only available as an Elder Quest. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, however, it can be found at G Lvl and High Rank, making it a force to be reckoned with once again. *In some quests, the Yian Garuga starts with two ears; in others, it starts with only one. In the Felyne Elder quest "Elegy for a Lone Wolf" the Garuga starts with one ear and a cracked beak. *To unlock Yian Garuga, you need to have killed/captured at least 10 Yian Kut Ku. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison